Gangs and Secrets
by Diana-sama
Summary: When Caiti and I (Diana) go to Japan to visit my pen pal Riku, we find out that Japan isn't anywhere near as we imagined it...


Diana-sama  
  
"Gangs"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, and I do not own Caiti. Caiti is my friend in real life, who owns herself. Diana is me... and I'm pretty sure I own me. I think. Also, I got the inspirations for writing this story after reading "Shadows within Secrets' which is also not mine. But it's REALLY REALLY good, so go read it!!  
  
Summary: A/U. Yusuke and the others are all gangsters in Japan, the toughest ones around (considering that most of them are demons, duh) in Tokyo. Diana and Caiti are two human girls from America, come to visit one of Diana's pen pals. They get jumped by a gang on their way there from the airport, and get saved by Yusuke and co. Unfortunately, Diana gets knocked out and wounded in the process (sounds like me) and Caiti isn't doing so well herself. The Yu-Yu gang (ha ha) takes them back to their hideout and they get to meet everybody. Then, the boys find out some shocking information on these girls, and their pen pal is also someone of a shock... Diana/Riku (both OCs) Caiti/?  
  
BTW, this won't be split into chapters, I'm just writing as I think of things. Maybe I'll divide them when I'm done.  
  
"Baka! You've been lost the entire time!?" Caiti yelled at her friend Diana, who seemed to shrink and get apologetic bubble eyes.  
"Gomen-nasai, Caiti," she whimpered.  
Caiti growled and turned away, facing a wall with Japanese graffiti on it, trying not to hurt her friend. Caiti was a bit short for girls her age, but she was also very muscled and athletic. She was wearing a cute t-shirt and loose blue jeans and sandals on her feet. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail while two pieces of her bangs hung down right in front of each ear. Her eyes were such a dark brown they seemed almost black.  
Diana was a couple inches taller than most, and she was very, VERY skinny. She had skin so pale you'd think she was a ghost. Her hair was a light golden-brown color, and her big blue eyes shimmered and sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. She wore a slim fitting long-sleeve shirt that was white with the words, "Find a penny, Pick it up, And all the day, You'll have a penny" on it as well as tight faded blue jeans. Her hair went down to her waist in a thick mass of curls that crawled all over her back and shoulders like vines. For jewelry, she had a simple necklace on with Japanese writing on it, as well as a green ring on her right pointer finger with a silver unicorn rearing on it.  
Both girls were carrying rolling suitcases, and Diana held a map with Japanese writing on it. Unfortunately, Diana didn't know how to read Japanese. She could speak it, but she couldn't read it.  
"So now what?" Caiti snapped, feeling her temper starting to go down a little bit.  
Diana looked at her feet, which had sneakers on them, and shrugged. "Dunno, really. Hey, I'll ask someone, 'k?"  
Caiti nodded and Diana walked over to a passerby on the streets, politely asking directions in Japanese. The middle-aged man looked at the map for her, but when he heard the name "Riku," which was the name of the guy who they were staying with, he quickly became nervous and pointed to an unmarked spot on the map before hurrying off. "Well? What was the about??"  
"I'm not entirely sure," Diana murmured worriedly. Did Riku have a bad rep around Tokyo? He certainly seemed nice enough in all his letters. He was the one who had given her the necklace she wore for Christmas, too.  
"So? Where are we headed?" Caiti asked, her quick temper gone. She turned around to look at where Diana pointed on the map.  
"This is where the guy pointed. It's unmarked, though. How weird."  
"Yeah... suspicious, if you ask me."  
"What are you talking about? Riku's nice and smart and he's very generous as well," Diana protested fiercely.  
Caiti shrugged. "Whatever. Just pointing out the obvious. After all, you've never met the guy. Maybe he made up all that stuff, and we're just walking into a trap."  
Diana snickered. "Yeah right. You make it sound like we've got something to hide that others would want."  
Caiti's eyes narrowed. "You know what I'm talking about, Diana."  
"No one knows about that but us. I never told Riku."  
"Maybe he's in tune with spirits as well."  
"Whatever. He... he just seemed so nice in his letters..."  
"Like I said, maybe he's lying. Guys are scum."  
"Yeah, Elana and Aschella will second you on that."  
"I know. Well, we have no other leads. Let's get going."  
Diana nodded and looked at the map, creating a route with her pointer finger, which had the ring with the unicorn on it.  
The two girls followed Diana's route, checking with the map every so often. Eventually, they neared their destination and began to notice that this was the "bad" part of Tokyo- where thugs and gangs hung out doing drugs and illegal crap. Caiti walked through proudly, daring someone to challenge her as she glared at them, while Diana walked behind Caiti meekly, hoping no one would notice her.  
They were only about a block away when a putrid-smelling, disgusting-looking man steeped in front of them. He spoke to them in Japanese. "Hey, wenches, why don't you come hang out with me? It's not safe to walk alone in these parts, if you know what I mean," he grinned pervertedly.  
"HENTAI!!" Diana squealed (he was closer to her) as her slap hit him square in the face. She blinked and then realized what she'd done. "Oops."  
Caiti growled and took a defensive position as many of the men in that particular alleyway stood up and pulled out weapons. Diana "eep!"-ed and hid behind Caiti, holding the suitcases so that Caiti could fight.  
A few men jumped at once, with knives in their hands. Caiti growled and smacked them, hitting pressure points. Diana was also attacked by a few men, and she squealed and began randomly smacking people with their suitcases. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!! WAHHH!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS ATTACKING MEEEEEE!?!?" she screeched the entire time.  
Blow after blow was sent by Caiti and Diana as men fell around them, and both girls also got hit on occasion. By the time everyone in the alleyway had fallen or fled for backup, Caiti's hands were going numb from punching and she had many bruises on her body, though none were serious, and Diana was panting from using up her voice by squealing and using all her energy to hit people. Diana had a long but shallow cut going down the length of her entire left arm.  
"You okay?" Caiti asked, breathing heavily.  
"Y-yeah, I think I'll live," Diana panted. She dropped the suitcases and leaned on them for support. "Caiti, I hope we find Riku soon," she whimpered. Suddenly, Diana's head snapped up. "Caiti!! Above!!"  
Caiti looked up just in time to see more fighters jumping off rooftops with real weapons in their hands, such as daggers and kukris and swords. One had a whip. Diana had no energy left, so she back away as Caiti prepared for another difficult fight.  
"Heh. Baka onna," a man with a sword muttered, smirking.  
"I'M NOT STUPID!!" Caiti yelled, her temper rising. That gave her enough strength to run up to the guy and smack him good. He fell, unconscious. She ran to her left and punched another guy in the stomach as he stood there in shock. Caiti got through about four more when she heard Diana's voice.  
"C-Caiti!!" she cried. Caiti spun around to see the man with a whip chocking Diana with his weapon.  
He smirked and commanded her to do something in Japanese. "No Japanese," she told him, punching another guy without trying as he charged her.  
"He said stop fighting," Diana chocked out. She fell unconscious, and the guy tightened the whip on her neck. Caiti put her hands down with a look of hurt pride and broken determination on her face as another guy came and grabbed her so that she couldn't move.  
"Let Diana go!" Caiti yelled at the guy. He continued to choke her, and Diana's unconscious face began to frown in pain. "NO! STOP IT!! DIANA!!" Caiti screamed, ripping out of the guy's grasp. She ran towards the man that strangled Diana and punched with everything she could. The punch hit, and she heard a snap as his jaw broke. He fell limp on the ground, and as his whip went slack, Diana fell as well and began gasping and choking for air.  
More men began to filter in through the ends of the alleyway, and Caiti's anger consumed her. How dare they hurt her friend!? She would make them pay!! She punched and kicked left and right, screaming in anger as she fought with everything in order to save her best friend.  
But even as she fought, more men came in to replace the fallen. She was beginning to grow weary when-  
"Well, well. Look at this. The entire Kyo gang can't seem to take down just one girl. Now, aren't the odds a bit unfair?" (this is in Japanese, so Caiti can't understand it, okay?)  
Caiti continued to fight, ignoring whoever was speaking. Many of the fighters around her looked up, and she used that distraction to her advantage, knocking them down without having to concentrate much.  
(Still in Japanese:) "Hey, the girl can fight pretty well for a human," the voice muttered. Four people jumped off the roof and landed near Caiti and began fighting the people she'd been fighting.  
"You guys are helping me??" she wondered aloud, still concentrating on fighting.  
(Japanese:) "Stop fighting or the girl dies," a voice said from the shadows. Caiti glanced back for a moment and saw Diana's limp body being sat on by a fighter wearing black. He was crushing her wrist with one hand while pressing a dagger down on her neck with his other hand.  
"DIANA!!" Caiti screamed. One of the four boys who had been helping Caiti suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the man and stabbed him.  
The man grinned insanely. "Too bad! She dies!!"  
Diana let out a yelp of pain (even in an unconscious state, you can feel the REALLY bad pain) as he crushed her wrist in his arm and dug his dagger into her throat. The boy stabbed him again and kicked him off Diana.  
(J:) "Hey, Hiei, grab the girl and go. We'll leave soon enough," one of the boys, who wore a green outfit and had his black hair slicked back, commanded.  
"Iie."  
(J:) "Fine, be that way. Bloodthirsty demon. Kurama?"  
"Hai," a boy in a red uniform nodded, switching places with Hiei. He picked up the girl and Caiti started yelling at him. "Do not worry," he told her in accented English. "Taking girl to safety."  
"If you hurt her at ALL, I SWEAR-"  
"Not hurt."  
He then jumped up onto the roof, making Caiti's eyes widen a bit, since the roof was fifteen to twenty feet up from the ground. He then ran off in a certain direction, carrying Diana with gentle hands.  
They continued fighting for some while. When they FINALLY knocked out all the people (now they were practically surrounded by heaping mounds of bodies) they paused, each one gasping for breath. Other than the short one in black, that is.  
"Where's Diana?" Caiti immediately growled, turning to the three boys.  
They looked at each other. "Nani?" the tall boy with orange hair asked.  
"Diana! Onna!" Caiti pointed to where Diana had been, then where the boy in red had taken her.  
The one in green nodded and spoke to the other two in Japanese. The one in black snorted and disappeared, and the tall one nodded. "We... take... to... onna," the tall one puzzled out slowly.  
"Good," Caiti growled.  
The two boys led her away from the fight, taking shortcuts that were nearly invisible to Caiti. After about twenty minutes of stealthily walking around, they reached an abandoned warehouse, and the one in green rapped on a piece of the wall.  
A voice from inside called out in Japanese, and the boy in green replied, "Urimeshi Yusuke," as well as some more stuff in Japanese.  
The door suddenly slid away, revealing the inside. Caiti blinked. 'That was NOT there before... and I can usually see hidden doorways!'  
The boy from earlier in red let them inside before quickly closing the door. "Where's Diana!?" Caiti demanded impatiently, glaring at the redheaded boy.  
"The girl is sleeping," he told her in English.  
"Oh, good, you speak English! Jeez, I thought I'd have to wait for Diana to wake up to talk with you guys."  
"What is it to talk about?"  
Caiti paused. "Well, first: where are we?"  
"Warehouse."  
"Duh! I mean, where in Tokyo?"  
"In warehouse. Yu-Yu hideout."  
"'Yu-Yu'?"  
"Our... group," he said after a pause. The other two boys had walked off already, bored by the conversation they couldn't understand.  
"Oh, got it. Okay, next question: where's Diana?"  
"Sleeping. Needs rest."  
"Yes, but WHERE is she sleeping?"  
"On bed."  
"You're a lot of help."  
"Thanks you."  
"Oh brother."  
"What brother?"  
"Never mind. Can you show me Diana?"  
"Yes. Come with," he said, turning around and heading inside the warehouse. Caiti spotted many doors leading away from the single room, each one marked with a certain Japanese symbol. He came to one doorway which was only covered by a red silk cloth, and he slid it open, allowing her in first.  
Diana was inside on a bed beneath red covers, and meanwhile a young boy and girl were tending to her wrist and her bloody neck. Both seemed like very "blue" people, since Caiti felt personalities in colors. The boy was a little older than she was by appearance, and he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants. Underneath his dark blue sleeveless was another lighter blue sleeveless shirt, which matched the color of his icy eyes and hair.  
The girl was about her age, only she seemed more childish and innocent. She wore one of those fancy dresses, kimonos, as Caiti remembered Diana calling them, with light blue fabric for the dress and a darker blue color for the waistband, which was called an obi. Her hair was shoulder-length and an icy blue as well, and her eyes matched that same blue color.  
"Who're they?" Caiti asked.  
He pointed to the boy. "Name is Touya." He pointed to the girl. "Name is Yukina." He then remembered something and chuckled. "My name is Kurama."  
"Oh, yeah. Who were those boys who helped me fight?"  
"They name Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."  
Se turned to the boy and girl. The boy, Touya, was working on Diana's neck, merely putting bandages on it, while Yukina was holding Diana's wrist. "How bad is it?" Caiti asked, fear momentarily seeping into her voice.  
Kurama spoke to Yukina and Touya, but only Touya spoke back to him. Yukina had her eyes closed in concentration as a pearly blue glow surrounded her hands and Diana's wrist. Kurama turned back to her with a frown.  
"Bad. Wrist broke a lot. Um... shattered, is the word. Neck was cut bad. Could not breathe when got here, but Touya helps. Will live."  
"Wow," Caiti murmured to herself, worried. "How long will she be unconscious?"  
"Nani?"  
"How long will she be asleep?"  
"Oh. Um, probably few days."  
"DAYS!?"  
"Yes... do I not say it right?"  
"Oh, man!"  
"What man??"  
"We were supposed to meet someone!"  
"What someone?"  
"Oh, I forget his name. It's weird. But the reason we came to Japan was because we were going to go meet this friend of Diana's."  
"Diana is her?" he asked, pointing to Diana.  
"Yes."  
"Diana not get out of bed for... maybe two or three days."  
"But the man we were supposed to meet- he'll get worried!"  
"Sorry. Must wait. Do not go outside alone," he warned. "Or you will be fighting again."  
"Ugh, alright, fine. So what am I supposed to do for two or three days!?"  
"Stay inside."  
"Oh brother."  
"What brother do you keep talking about??"  
"It's an expression."  
"Expression??"  
"It means I'm not talking about my brother. I'm just frustrated."  
"Oh. Hm, so "oh brother" means "just frustrated"?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Okay. Am learning English. Please forgive."  
"Heh, well, Diana can speak a little Japanese. I'm sure she'll learn new things here as well."  
"You speak Japanese?"  
"Only a little. Just some small phrases that Diana taught me. Things like, "onna" and "baka" and "hai" and "iie" and "arigatou" and "gomen". I think that's most of it."  
"Okay. Well, maybe you will learn here?"  
"I guess I can try."  
He nodded, then opened the curtains, motioning to go out of the room. Caiti hesitated, but then followed, leaving Diana with the two healers. "Namae," he stated. She gave him a confused look. "Means name," he finished.  
"Oh, I get it," she smiled. Now, do I do a word?" He nodded. "Okay, um... Flower," she said, pointing to a rose she saw in a vase nearby.  
"Hana," he told her. (I think that's the word for flower, but I'm not sure. Correct me if I'm wrong!!)  
She smiled and they began naming things in different languages.   
Diana slowly opened her eyes and found that everything was fuzzy. She blinked and sleepily tried to remember what had happened... nope. Nothing. Figures.  
She began to really wake up and shook the sleep out of her eyes. What she saw was a ceiling. It was very... white. She got bored of the ceiling and so she started trying to use her other senses. The room smelled vaguely of roses, and the covers were made of silk or velvet. She gulped and realized that there was something wrong with her neck. Her right hand slowly reached up and felt bandages on her neck. She remembered pain... from a knife.  
Suddenly, she realized that she couldn't feel her left arm. It was completely numb. She used her right hand to gently poke it, and winced. Fuck, that hurt!! "Ow!" she yelped.  
The sound of curtains being shifted filled her ears, and a familiar voice filled them as well. "Diana's better! Diana's better!!" she heard the voice cry.  
Her vision was soon filled with her best friend's happy face. "Caiti," she muttered, then stopped. It hurt to use her throat. "Ow."  
Caiti's face became sad, and she moved out of Diana's vision. Diana frowned. She didn't want Caiti to leave... her head shifted slightly so she could see where her best friend was going. Caiti sat down in a chair close by, watching her sadly. "Oh, Diana..." her voice trailed off with hurt in it.  
"Don't be sad, Caiti," Diana managed to murmur softly, closing her eyes again. She opened them and saw another person enter the room. He had long, girly red hair and big green eyes, and he wore a red outfit. He blinked at her.  
"Diana, this is Kurama. He helped us fight. He speaks a little bit of English, too!" Caiti announced with a cheerful mask.  
Diana saw through it and tried to speak, but ended up choking. Caiti stiffened and Kurama left quickly. Diana was still trying to swallow when Kurama came back about a minute later with another boy, who had icy blue hair and icy blue eyes. His outfit was all blue as well.  
He quickly walked over to her and placed his hand on her throat, closing his eyes in concentration. Diana stopped coughing and resumed breathing deeply for a few moments before her breath returned to normal and she opened her eyes at Caiti. "Ow," she muttered. Caiti chuckled a little bit.  
(J:) "You shouldn't be talking," the boy who had healed her said. "You shouldn't even be awake yet! It's only been a few hours!"  
"What did he say?" Caiti asked Kurama.  
"Said that Diana woke up very early. Wonders why."  
"Yeah, Diana. Why IS that?" Caiti asked suspiciously.  
Diana closed her eyes and smiled gently. "'Lana," she whispered.  
A look of confusion crossed the two boys' faces, but Caiti's face changed to a look of understanding. "Oh, I guess she decides now would be a good time to come back, eh?"  
Diana smirked. "Aschella was there too... she was bossy, as usual."  
"I resent that," Caiti muttered.  
Diana's eyes opened and she frowned. "Aschella? Go away."  
"Well, that was polite," Caiti's voice was much deeper than normal, and her eyes had turned black.  
"Leave!" Diana yelled, her voice cracking.  
(J:) "Don't speak!" the healing boy commanded sternly.  
Diana's right arm slowly lifted up out of the covers, a look of pain and concentration on Diana's face. "I... said... leave," her voice dripped poison, as her pointer finger shook threateningly.  
"Only Caiti can make me," Caiti smirked as Aschella.  
"Wanna bet? Rei..."  
"Okay! I'm leaving!! Jeesh," Aschella pouted. Caiti returned to normal. "Oops. Did Aschella...?"  
Diana slowly nodded, her right arm falling to the ground in weakness. "She... baka... thought I had energy to hurt her," Diana softly muttered, her eyes closing as she slowly fell asleep again.   
"What happened?" Kurama asked, very confused. Touya was just as confused.  
Caiti shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's something you haven't ever experienced."  
"How do know?"  
"Only Diana and I know... it's only happened to us. We've tried to explain it to other people, but none of them understand. You won't be any different." 


End file.
